marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyslicer
Owen Hawk, aka Skyslicer, is a superhero and a member of the Avengers. Biography Owen Hawk was an orphan as an infant, as his parents were killed in a car accident. From a very young age, he showed early signs of being gifted with high intelligence, including the early age at which he learned to read and write, and how he could cut his own hair by the age of five. Owen was also extremely interested in birds, spending most of his afternoons studying varieties of the species and watching them in the woods by the orphanage. He also intricately studied the patterns at which they flew, mathematically correct to a fault, and people worried that his obsession with birds would draw him away from what was important. Owen, contrary to expectations, proved to be something of a genius, excelling in biology, mechanics, design, technology and studying ornithology. He was also extremely fit, in the peak of his physical condition and working out in the gymnasium in the orphanage for seven hours in total every day. Owen befriended a girl named Nancy Simmonds when he was seven, but one year previous he had made friends with a boy called Fred Wargrave, who also shared his interest in ornithology and most of his other fields of expertise. Owen never confessed to anyone, but he had romantic feelings for Nancy, but unfortunately so did Fred - neither of them knew of the other's feelings for the girl. When he was thirteen, he started working on a hoverboard that would enable him to fly like birds - he named it the Skyboard. The first two designs were considered brilliant, but failed and the second one nearly resulted in him being burned alive. He and Fred worked together on the designs, and Fred secretly started working on his own designs based on Owen's work - again, he did not tell his friend about this. Eventually, Nancy asked Owen to be her boyfriend - having already turned down Fred, to the latter's despair. Owen accepted, and this provoked a rift between the two friends, which hugely saddened Owen. When he was seventeen, Owen tested the second design and flew too close to a mine, where he panicked and lost control, crashing. In hospital, he was visited by Nancy, who said she had been ordered by her parents to stay away from him because of how he injured himself and would eventually seriously hurt her in the process. She broke up with him, and he tried to commit suicide with a medicine overdose, but was stopped by a woman who called herself Black Widow. She explained to him that an organisation named SHIELD had been following his progress with this technology, and wanted to recruit him for a program which would make him a stronger person than the one who had been dumped by his girlfriend, but would also make him effectively a hero. He accepted, and she brought him to a SHIELD base, where he volunteered to be subjected to a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, after which he was gifted with superhuman physical and mental attributes rivalling Captain America. He was trained in combat and espionage, but in his spare time used SHIELD technology to design a third Skyboard. He succeeded, but when he first tested it, he was approached by Tony Stark who trained him in aviation, which he excelled at due to his understanding of physics. Captain America and Black Widow trained him in martial arts. He eventually joined the Avengers, having finally completed his Skyboard and providing himself with his own suit and equipment, calling himself Skyslicer. Owen secretly used SHIELD surveillance to spy on Nancy, discovering that, while he was being trained by a secret organisation, she was graduating from Caltech with highest honours and working as a scientist at Stark Industries. Captain America caught him at one point, but sympathised as he knew first-hand what it was like wanting to be with a girl he loved, but being prevented by certain complications. Tony revealed that she was an employee at Stark Industries, and heavily encouraged him to talk to her, but he refused, focusing on training. His first challenge came when Hydra raided a SHIELD base and tried to steal technology for the Super Soldier Serum. They were led by a masked man who called himself Cloudcleaver, who was equipped with hovering skates that worked similarly to the Skyboard. Owen and the Avengers fought off the Hydra agents and Owen faced Cloudcleaver, who sneered at him for joining the losing side, following such a mortal master in comparison to his own. Cloudcleaver left, ordering his men to kill Owen. Owen overwhelmed the mercenaries and pursued Cloudcleaver, but was forced to retreat when Cloudcleaver launched heat-seeking missiles. He retreated, and the missiles were brought down by the Hulk. Owen and the Avengers investigated Cloudcleaver and interrogated his men, realising that Cloudcleaver was working for the Red Skull, who had employed him as a child and trained him specifically for the purpose of destroying the Avengers. They eventually tracked Cloudcleaver's movements to the White House, where he was apparently intending to assassinate the President and instate Red Skull in his place. He tracked Cloudcleaver again to Stark Industries, where they prepared to intercept him, but instead Cloudcleaver abducted Nancy as a hostage and disappeared before Owen could stop him. They formulated a plan where the Avengers would stop Red Skull whilst Black Widow, Hawkeye and Owen would rescue Nancy. Red Skull brought Nancy to the Pentagon as a hostage and then moved to murder the President, but the Avengers intervened and protected him. Meanwhile, Cloudcleaver held Nancy at gunpoint over the Pentagon, daring Owen to attack him. Hawkeye fired an EMP arrow that disoriented one of Cloudcleaver's skates, temporarily disabling it and forcing him to drop lower, where he tried to hide behind a building, but Owen moved several blocks away, where Cloudcleaver was visible through several windows. Then, Owen fired a bullet into the villain's back, knocking off-guard and forcing him to release Nancy, whom Owen rescued from falling and threw her to Black Widow just as Cloudcleaver recovered and attacked him, both skates working. He tried launching missiles, but Owen used his newly built-in flares to ward them off and evade Cloudcleaver's diving attacks. Knowing that him being there was putting Nancy in danger, Owen lured Cloudcleaver further from the building in order to face him. Whilst Hawkeye and Black Widow tried to bring Nancy to a safe hiding place, Cloudcleaver engaged Owen in an intense fight that moved all over the city. Despite all their efforts, their technology, armour and weaponry were all evenly matched in every single way. However, Owen managed to outmanoeuvre Cloudcleaver and surfs right into the man's head, cracking open his helmet and knocking him off balance. Cloudcleaver spiralled out of control and crash landed on a rooftop, where Owen confronted him. Cloudcleaver lashed out, revealing himself to be Fred. Fred explained that he had been recruited by the Red Skull for effectively the same reason as Owen was chosen by Nick Fury, and that Red Skull had used him specifically to bring down Owen. Fred felt outraged and despaired that Nancy had chosen Owen over him, and that Owen had always been the first choice in everything. Owen tried to reason with him, but Fred lunged, grappling with Owen on the Skyboard, trying to kill him. The brawl took them higher from the battle between Hydra and the Avengers, and Fred gained the upper hand. Owen glimpsed Captain America fighting Red Skull, and losing, atop the Pentagon, and directed the Skyboard towards them whilst trying to fight off Fred. Forcing the Skyboard to pick up speed, Owen waited until he was certain that the trajectory was correct and then leaped off the Skyboard, taking Fred by surprise and overpowering him. The Skyboard's blades impaled right through Red Skull's back, pinning him to the ground and trapping his arms so that he was defenceless. He and Fred grappled during their fall, and Owen twisted around so that he was the first to hit the ground, but Fred reflexively turned them around so that they swapped sides. Fred broke their fall and Owen blacked out on impact. Owen woke up in a hospital bed, with Black Widow sitting beside him. She explained that the Red Skull had been defeated by the Skyboard, and after that Hydra had surrendered. Owen asked what had happened to Fred, and Black Widow, after serious prompting, revealed that Fred had been killed in the fall. At this, Owen reacted incredulously, but then came to the realization that she was telling the truth. Two days later, he attended Fred's funeral and met with Nancy by the grave. She cried for Fred, despite the fact that he had tried to kill her, and Owen subtly revealed that he wanted to kill her because of him. Nancy, realizing that Owen was Skyslicer, grabbed him and embraced him, tearfully. There, with Black Widow, Captain America and Tony stark watching through surveillance footage, they share their first kiss since they broke up. That night, Owen is sitting in his room in SHIELD HQ, when Nick Fury sends out a call, ordering the Avengers to gather because Hydra has resurfaced in Kentucky. Donning his Skyrider suit and mounting the Skyboard once more, Owen surges out of the hangar bay of the base and soars into the night to save the world alongside his new team-mates. Abilities Powers Owen, due to undergoing the Super-Soldier Serum variant, has dramatically enhanced physical and mental attributes: * Superhuman Agility: Owen's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body, which aid him dramatically when using his hoverboard. * Superhuman Strength: Owen's physical strength and muscularity has been significantly enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum, enabling him to bench-press nearly one thousand pounds and jump great distances for a human being. * Superhuman stamina/endurance: Owen has extreme amounts of stamina, enabling him to outdo Black Widow and Hawkeye in pull-ups, run nearly two and a half miles without collapsing, steer the Skyboard against fierce winds and survive prolonged battles for several hours. * Superhuman clarity: His mental precision is extremely sharpened, enabling to think remarkably quickly and come to accurate conclusions, as well as being able to analyse all of his surroundings and environment like a mental map, which is what makes him so good at flying through extremely difficult environments and dodging buildings and moving vehicles in mid-flight. * Superhuman reflexes: Owen's reflexes and speed are viciously fast and accurate, enabling him to steer sharply on the Skyboard. * Superhuman healing factor: Owen's healing factor is unnaturally enhanced, enabling him to repair from most injuries quicker than ordinary humans. Abilities Due to his physical and mental enhancements, Owen has a number of skills: * Expert aviator: Owen is an incredibly skilled at aviating on his Skyboard. This stems from his physical potential and his unparallelled understanding of the laws of physics. He is able to fly through city environments masterfully, manoeuvring around, underneath or through vehicles, buildings and other obstacles, even when in battle with another opponent. Owen can fly through battles, narrowly outrun a Hellicarrier or a Quinjet and endure against the resulting physical strain that is caused by such achievements. * Knowledge of ornithology: Owen is extremely learned in ornithology and an expert on the study of birds and flying animals, which is how he understands ways of flying the Skyboard. He can tell practically every bird individually from the other and knows their anatomy and behaviour incredibly well. * Expert acrobat: Owen was an extremely talented and athletic acrobat and gymnast, in the very peak of the human physical condition - built like a world-class Olympic athlete. His superhuman clarity and stamina enabled him to perform incredibly difficult manoeuvres whilst grounded, and exponentially harder techniques whilst mounted on his Skyboard, enabling him to avoid automatic gunfire at close-range in a confined space. * Superb hand-to-hand combatant: Owen is, due to his Skyboard and physical attributes, an excellent hand-to-hand combat and highly skilled martial artist. He was trained by Captain America and Black Widow in martial arts, which means he can incorporate strength and power with cunning and flexibility because of the styles his mentors use. Owen is a black-belt in Karate, taekwondo and judo, and is remarked to be learning kickboxing off Black Widow. He can fight hand-to-hand whilst mounted on the Skyboard, making him extremely versatile and unpredictable. However, when deprived of his board and pinned to ground level, he is still vastly difficult to defeat, able to defeat several Hydra agents because of his training. During his famous battle with Cloudcleaver, he held his ground and maintained stability against his archenemy throughout the battle, despite the latter having superior weaponry and combat experience. * Marksman: Owen is a surprisingly skilled marksman with small arms, especially pistols. He is able to shoot through the windows of several buildings to strike an individual target in the heart, whilst falling from a great height. He is also able to shoot accurately at several fast-moving targets whilst flying at his ultimate speed. He can also fire so that the bullets ricochet off of several surfaces in order to strike a target elaborately, to be more unpredictable against a wary opponent. His most famous demonstration of marksmanship skills is when he flew at a sharp angle towards the Red Skull, then detach his Skyboard so that it flew straight into the Red Skull's chest and impaled him, simultaneously pinning him to the ground and trapping his arms at the same time, showing how accurate he is even with complicated tactics and weaponry. * Stealth: He is proficient at stealth tactics, and very difficult to pin down or target with or without his Skyboard because his knowledge of angular laws and human perception, being able to outwit the likes of the Red Skull. * Mechanics: Owen, as a child, was a gifted mechanic and engineer, shown by him being able to design two increasingly advanced Skyboards. However, he was limited by the resources open to him, but when he was recruited by SHIELD, the resources he could access enabled him to create a far more sophisticated incarnation with built-in weaponry and systems for speed, agility and manoeuvrability, as well as being magnetically attached to him - the previous two had been strapped to his feet, which compromised the second one's success and nearly killed him. He was recognized by Tony Stark as a somewhat natural mechanic. Equipment and weaponry Owen is heavily armed with a variety of equipment and weaponry, such as: * Skyboard: Owen rides an extremely advanced Skyrider hoverboard (Skyboard). The first one he designed came with three powerful propellers that were pedalled manually by his feet, but this was impossible to steer properly. The second one was built with a series of batteries and a jet propulsor device, but it expelled energy too quickly, lacked proper manoeuvrability and the jet propulsor set his clothes on fire. The third one, which he built with S.H.I.E.L.D. resources, was capable of incredible manoeuvrability and top speeds of over 130 miles per hour, meaning it can match the Iron Man armour for speed and velocity. It is retractable for ease of containment, and solar-powered - it absorbs solar power even when it isn't activated, meaning even at night time it can fly for hours on end and maintain full capacity. It is shaped like the wings of a bat and attaches to Owen's hands and feet magnetically so that he doesn't fall off accidentally. It can also be controlled remotely from the transponder unit in Owen's wrist. Finally, it is equipped with flare-dispensers for heat-seeking missiles. * Skyslicer armour: Owen wears an armour made of a powerful but completely weightless metal alloy specifically designed for flexibility and agility. It is built with armour plating on the chest, back, boots, helmet arms, hands (Not his fingers) and legs. So that he can move easily, on the points around the armour plating, the suit is fitted with chainmail along with a fabric that prevents excessive overheating and perspiration. Altogether, the suit is resistant to bullets, knives and powerful blows from reasonably large explosions and the likes of Captain America and Red Skull. It is not strong enough to withstand the Hulk. * Handguns: He wields dual handguns that are collapsible so that they fit into his suit and can be mechanically assembled perfectly and directly into his hands. Owen attaches ammunition clips to compartments in his arms and legs, including ordinary bullets and miniature grenades. He also carries sub-machine guns which are also collapsible like his handguns, as well as a grenade-launcher which deploys magnetic explosives that attach to moving vehicles. * Grenades: Owen carries a number of grenades that he retrieves magnetically from compartments in his Skyboard. ** Incendiary: The incendiary grenades release small explosions that are powerful enough to shatter windows in a quarter-mile radius and burn through 3-inch-thick steel sheet. ** Gas: The gas grenades either emit a gaseous compound that renders any who inhale it unconscious, or simply render it impossible for a person to see without specially-adapted technology. It can also disrupt most advanced technologies. ** Stun: Stuns emit extremely sharp explosions of light and intensely loud bangs that disorient enemies without properly harming them - it can even disorient superhuman beings. * Mask His mask/helmet is equipped with devices such as the following: ** Lenses: It is equipped with lenses that are technologically advanced so that they come with computer screens that analyse his environment and warn him of incoming attacks. They are also able to see perfectly through darkness or smoke due to their X-ray and night-vision systems. ** Earpiece: He has an earpiece with which he communicates with the other Avengers and the Hellicarrier. ** Breathing mask: He is equipped with a retractable breathing mask which provides him with oxygen if he is out of breath, or underwater or otherwise difficult with breathing. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Flight Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Explosion Creation Category:Dark Red Hair Category:Peak Humans Category:Peak human Strength Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmanship Category:Super Smart Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Armor Users Category:Good Characters Category:Maroon Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Super Senses Category:American Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Living Characters Category:Engineers Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Stamina Category:SHIELD members Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Avengers Category:Vigilantes Category:Earth-616 Category:Created by Cossack09